


Queen's Quest

by thenewwitch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, after season 2 The Flash, after season 4 Arrow, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewwitch/pseuds/thenewwitch
Summary: Thea is the spoiled daughter of her parents's good fortune, the classic mean girl. Also, she had been the daughter of the demon with the bloodlust addiction for a moment there. In a way, she was both a hero and a villain. Cisco was the nerd that even other nerds hated, the classic outcast. Also, he ‘could be a god’ according to himself in another earth. In a way, he was Anakin and Vader at the same time.





	

Thea was drinking tea in Laurel’s apartment (now her apartment) when it hit her: she was utterly single. That was kind of a new thing for her, if you realize that she always had someone for a bootycall since she was fourteen. Then, of course, she thought about Alex, and how he had died without anyone knowing, and without them having the time to fall for each other, and the empty casket that his family buried after it was concluded that he had died at the Genesis disaster. And even after that, her last sexual experience had been with Ra’s Al Ghul puppet, and then Roy, who left her the morning after (with a fuckin note). She wasn’t in a good place in her romantic life, uh?

The thing was that she was single, didn’t have friends besides fellow vigilantes, was living in her dead friend apartment and it was so sad and lonely, and so suddenly it felt… _patetic._

From where was this coming? This wasn’t only about been single, apparently. Her self-esteem had always been great. She had been sad for a while in her teens, after Robert and Ollie had gone missing, and she was a party girl and sort of a drugaddict (she was more of a druguser, really) but she had always know that she was pretty, and rich, and young and smart (even if she had only focused in been street-smart and not a A+ student smart), so she always knew that she could have a line of guys waiting for their turn. Well, Tommy had been kind of an exception, but he was his brother’s best friend, and also her half-brother, and thank god he had a weird moment of been gentleman ‘cos her life was weird enough without incest on top of all that.

So, yes, it was weird of her been in her middle class apartment feeling sorry for herself. Her tea was gone and she was hungry, but she had been dieting and didn’t want to eat. She wasn’t a vigilante anymore, so she wasn’t getting enough exercise to keep eating like an Olympic champion. Also, she had been like… well, at home. Watching Netflix. Not showering and just ordering in. So, yeah.

She had stopped been Speedy ‘cos she needed to see who she really was, but instead she had become a sorry excuse of herself. There wasn’t anything bad about staying in and enjoying a Harry Potter marathon or some old movies… or some new series (she was a little obsess with The Walking Dead, wtf. She needed to kill some zombies!), but this just wasn’t Thea Queen.

She needed a new resolve in her life. First, she is going to support Oliver in his new political career as mayor, then she is going to reopen Verdant and find someone to run it for her (just wasn’t feeling like working nights again), and then she is going to find something to do for herself. Maybe travel, maybe find some soul-seeking group to find herself or whatever, convert to some oriental religion or do yoga. Mmm… maybe she needed help with new ideas to do that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“A fundraiser, Ollie? This sound like an excuse to see Felicity in a tight dress” she said, wearing another of those tight dresses. Only hers was sparkly, because you need to be true to yourself and she always liked sparkly things.

“At least it gave me an excuse to get you out of your apartment, Speddy” he said, with a sweet smile “Also, the SCPD needs the money. They are so broke” and just like that, sweet-Ollie was gone, and the politician-Ollie was back “Let me go say hi to the Cost City mayor” and like that her brother was gone.

She sighed, resignedly. Then had a sip of her chardonnay. Well, serious ground-up-Ollie was a bust.

“Don’t take it seriously” Cisco said, in the other side of the table she was standing close. “He has been hunting people ‘to say hi to’ all the fundraiser” and then he took a sip of whatever he was drinking, while his hair fell to his face and he quickly put it behind his ear.   

“Yeah, I feel a little insulted that he didn’t even shake my hand like everyone else” said Barry, with a pouty face, leaving his almost full champagne glass in the table.

“He is trying to save StarCity from bankruptcy, and you aren’t really going to do that” was Cisco’s response, eating one of the canapés.

“We are literally donating for this” said Barry, and Thea thought that he was behaving like a child.

“Yeah, but you are a friend. You’re going to do it anyway” the engineer laughs, and Thea felt he was right.

“Whatever” the speedster laughed too, forgetting his complaints quickly.

“Are you guys really donating?” Thea asked Cisco “wasn’t S.T.A.R. labs broke too?”

“Well, sort of. Actually Wells, the first Wells, Eobard, had like a ton of money in the labs, and the patents are still bringing cash.” Cisco explained, and he was so relaxed about it that Thea asked herself just how good must be the business be to just keep existing of thin air.

“But you aren’t in business, right?” She hadn’t heard of new technology coming out of S.T.A.R labs, or at least that’s what Felicity said when she talked about her own job at Palmer Technologies.

“Well, no one else wants to work there, they all quit. So we are like the ghost of the old S.T.A.R labs now” Cisco responded, scanning the table for more canapés.

“That sounds sad” she just said, turning around when the announcer of the fundraiser started presenting the donors.

As the people were going to the stage to say what or how much they were donating to the SCPD, Thea realize that Oliver was getting restless. There was a lot of money, but apparently it wasn’t enough. By then Cisco and Barry were going to the stage, and they looked sort of ridiculous in theirs fancy three-piece suits. But then Cisco was explaining the little toys they were going to donate (and really, ‘the boot’?) that were the ultimate technology to catch the really complicated criminals, of which StarCity wasn’t free of. After that, Barry was presented like the owner of S.T.A.R labs, and he donated a check that made Ollie look like Barry Allen was Christmas in a suit.  So he went to the stage and actually hug him, and Thea was laughing (a sincere laugh, because how great it was that Ollies problems were just money problems lately?).

“You are going to make Ollie believe you have been send by the gods” Thea told Barry, and he blushed and smiled at her in a gesture that was half shyness and half cockiness.

“I’m still in shock, dude” said Cisco with a glass of champagne in his hand “Didn’t knew the labs had that sort of money to donate”

“It’s a good cause, Cisco”

“Hey, my paycheck is a good cause too” he laughs, and Thea felt that that comment was a little out of place. But everything about Cisco was a little out of place.  

“Mrs. Allen” said someone, and old white dude with whiter hair, and shakes Barry’s hand. Then he just smiles at Cisco and Thea. “I’m glad that you are taking S.T.A.R labs out of hibernation. I was a friend of Harrison Wells before, well, before he left this city. I know that it would meant a lot for him having the labs running again”

“Oh, ehm… no, I haven’t…” Barry tried to explain.

“The labs aren’t running like before” Cisco saved him “but we still have some income, and this is a good cause” he said simply, without being troubled by the question.

“I see. Can I speak with you for a moment, then?” the guy said, and took Barry to speak somewhere else. Clearly, he had a problem with Cisco and his long hair. Or maybe his general unpreoccupied image, even in a three piece suit. 

“Weird guy” Cisco said, drinking more from his glass, talking to Thea “Probably doesn’t know that Wells left the labs to Barry because he killed his mother and felt like he needed to compensate something”

“WHAT?!” she said.

And that’s how Thea got the history of STAR team (‘cos for Cisco they were STAR team now, not team Flash, hahaha). And she thought that Ollie story in Lian Yu was a crazy one. Barry story was like totally in another level, with his mom killed by a speedster from the future and been practically stalked all his life by this guy. In a way, it make her think that her life wasn’t that bad. She was feeling like a spoiled brad, really, with this need to go find herself while living of her supervillain biological father dirty money. It was probably dirty money, anyway, but she wasn’t sure. 

The party was over no long after that, but Thea didn’t want to go home just yet, not to her feeling of sadness. Besides, Cisco was blabbing about the life of other vigilantes and she wanted to know.

“Hey, you guys are staying in a Hotel, right?” she asked and they nodded “Why don’t we have a last drink there so you can tell me more about the multiverse and parallel universe thing”

“Cisco! We aren’t supposed to talk about it”

“Relax, I haven’t told her anything about earth-2. I just have been telling her about Zoom and Harry”

“Earth-2? Man, this is science fiction” she commented “Well, you have interdimensional travel, but we had magic this last season”

“Magic?” Cisco asked, opening his eyes with excitement “What kind of magic? Are we talking Harry Potter or elementals?”

“Eh… it was really ritualistic. Come on, I can tell you guys about it at your Hotel bar. I’m going to ask Ollie and Felicity if they want to come” she said, and left to find her brother.

She was honestly going to ask Oliver and Felicity to join them, but when she found them, they were kissing. So even if Ollie spot her, she just gave him a thumbs up and a crazy smile of support and left them alone.

“They might or might not be busy.” She informed with a big smile in her face “So is just us three”

“Actually” said Barry and his body language said Thea that he was going to be party popper “I’m just going to eat something and go to bed. I’m beat”

“Boo, you whore” and she only said that because she was feeling a little more like her old self, the party girl, and she didn’t need speedsters acting like old men’s. Cisco reacted like that was the best thing that she could have said.

“Ah! Good one!” he said, and Barry made a gesture of been insulted, but then just laughed too.

“You still want a last drink, Cisco?” she asked, and she hesitated at the end of the question. Surely Cisco didn’t think she was trying to come onto him? It was evident that she had tried to make it a group thing.

“Hell, yeah!” he smiled at her, and there wasn’t anything too flirty about it so they were probably in the same page.

It was only when they got to the Hotel and Barry left quickly to his room, that Thea got the impression that maybe Barry was leaving them alone as a favor to Cisco, as guys do. That maybe Cisco had told Barry to leave as quickly has he could so he could make a move on her. Mm… Cisco didn't really seem like the sort of guy that Thea was is used to date. It just didn’t feel like he was trying to impress her (and specially didn’t seem like that after he ordered a girly drink) or that he was trying anything but to get the full story about how they defeated Darhk.

“He was like the ultimate Slytherin”

“Hey, don’t insult my house” she said, and was immediately surprise of her comment. Yes, she was a Potterhead. No, she wasn’t interested in anyone knowing. She had a rep after all.

“Hey, I’m not insulting all the Slytherins” he said immediately, raising his hand like if Thea was putting a gun on him “But you gotta accept that they can get intense”

“Tell me about it” she said, more relaxed “Between Malcom and Moira I’m gonna start speaking parseltongue any minute now”

And Cisco exploded in laughter. Thea felt pretty good for been capable of making someone react like that. She had been needing this kind of talk, light, relaxed. Cisco actually made her not only smile, but laugh and it was really fuckin refreshing. Now that she was sort of sure that he wasn’t trying to get in her pants-her dress- she started doubting of _her_ intentions instead. Did she wanted to be invited upstairs, to Cisco’s hotel room? Maybe, yes, no. Ok, well, Cisco wasn’t the kind of guy she usually goes for. They were usually taller, and… more athletic at least. But Cisco had other qualities. He wasn’t a bobblehead for starters, because he was like a super-engineer if that ever was going to become a thing. And he was funny, and when she spoke to him she had all of his attention. Also, and this was the last argument that her slightly drunk but horny brain needed, she could bet that he was going to try his best if he ever got in bed with her and not go straight to the fucking and then fall sleep like the guy with who she had her first time with. That was always important.

“So, Cisco” she interrupted his smile about her last comment “are you going to invite me upstairs?” she said, and it was like Cisco just got frozen by her words.

“Do you want me to?” he slowly left his now empty glass on the table, and his eyes looked at hers carefully.

“Yes” she said without hesitation, leaning in the support of her chair.

“Wait. Why do you want to go to my room?” he questioned her, and Thea understood that he probably wasn’t trying to get her on his bed at all if that was his response.

“…do I have to say it?” she said, after an awkward moment.

“It’s just that… well, you are you and I’m me… and this sort of thing doesn’t happen to me.” He explained, seeming conflicted “Well, it happened to me once, and then I got kidnaped”

“What?”

“Forget it. Eh… do you want to come upstairs?”

“Yes, Cisco.” She said, and took her little envelope handbag and got up. “You should take me to your room” she said whit a smile, and Cisco responded with another smile, one that maybe could illuminate her little.

Yes, this was probably a good idea. Cisco may be different, but that was actually a good thing. Her romantic history was proof that her usual ‘type’ wasn’t good for her.  

He follow her to the elevator, and they waited in silence for it to come. Once they were inside, she felt a awkward. Maybe it was because Cisco was really nervous by her side, incapable or standing still. Should she do something? Maybe kiss him? Take his hand? This was really new to her. Usually if she was with a guy in an elevator he would have kissed her already.

So, she took his hand a second before the doors opened and they walked to Cisco’s room like that.

It was a suit, and she was a little impress than Cisco would get a suit instead of just a bedroom.

He waited for her to be inside to close the door and then moved to turn on the light, but she stopped him gently with her hand on top of his.

“No” she said “leave it like that”

“Ok” said Cisco in a mumble. At that point, she knew he wasn’t going to make the first move, so she lean on him and kissed him. It was new, and a like awkward, to kiss someone that wasn’t taller than her, but she quickly found the right angle for a slow, sweet kiss. She took a step back and sighed.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom first” she said, leaving the room to go find it.

“Ok” Cisco said, like in a trance, so she left the room and easily found the bathroom. She didn’t took too long there, but she took a moment to see herself in the mirror and gave herself a short pet talk.

 _I know you haven’t done this in a while,_ she said to herself, _but it’s not like sex is any different for the last thousand years._

In her way back to Cisco, she left her shoes in the bedroom. They were heels, so hopefully it will help with the height difference between them.

“Hey” she said entering the living room space. She turned to her while drinking something in a glass of what look like bourbon or whiskey.

“Do you want anything?” he asked, making a move to serve her something from the little table with glassware and a bottle.

“Nah” she said, and proceeded to kiss him again, this time a little more sure of what she wanted from him. He left his glass in the small table, and took her hips with his hand to keep kissing her. But it was too careful, a touch too light, so she grabbed his arms and made him hug her tight.

His tongue was warm, and he tasted like whiskey (some last minute liquid courage, uh?). His body was warm too, and she could feel it through her tight dress, and in her hands at each side of his neck.

“Let me get this” she asked, and took his jacket. Left it in the sofa behind the table with the glassware, and then proceeded to unbuttoned his vest.  “You looked very handsome today” she sincerely said “even if you haven’t cut your hair yet” she joked, hoping for him not to take it too seriously.

“Hey, my hair was the best hair in all the fundraiser” he said, and he pulled his vest out of the way once Thea finished unbuttoning it. She kissed him again, after a small laugh at his words.

“Yes, it was” she said, and tried to pull zipper of her dress in her back. But then she taught better of it, and turned around so Cisco could do it. He quickly took the zipper, but took his time in pulling it down. It made Thea’s heart to beat erratically. She turned around again to see his face, and then let his dress fall. Because it was a tight dress, she needed to pull it down her hips to actually fall, so she was going to do just that until Cisco stopped her. He pulled the dress down himself, and not only that, but he got his knees to do it.

Cisco was looking at her from the floor, like she was adoring her, and that got her breath caught in her throat.

“You are beautiful” he said a little out of breath, and even if it was cliché as hell, he made her tremble when he left a kiss in her tight. He took her hips in his hands, and explored the fabric of her blue navy underwear.   

He got up again, and took her face between his hands to kiss her again, softly. Then he desperately took off his shirt, which got caught in his pants, and leaving it there, he unzipped his belt. He was still using a wife beater. Then he took her face between his hands and kissed again, but stronger, a little more out of it… and Thea could work with that, so she hugged him and stood closer. Then, still kissing him, she pulled his shirt out of his pants into the sofa, and pulled his pants down.

“Holy fuck” said Cisco, and then started kissing her neck. And didn’t that felt right, uh?

Thea sighed, and whispered a soft ‘ _yeah_ ’.

Cisco almost trips when they walk to the bedroom, but Thea almost doesn’t realize that it was because he was taking his shoes off. When they fall to the bed, Cisco’s shin fell in her clavicle and it hurt a little bit, but they only laughed and kept kissing.

“Wait, wait” she said, and it was like an instant button to Cisco, ‘cos he stopped touching her in a second, and left some space between them so he could look at her eyes. Thea moved closer to him and said “I just… I haven’t done this in a while”.

“Well, me neither” he said with a little shrug. “We can take this slow”

“Ok, yeah” she accepted.   

So they made out for a long time, and if Thea had to be honest Cisco wandering hands kept her really distracted from her own exploration. She took him by the hips and made him move a little more on top of her, and then she felt Cisco’s interest through his boxers. He moaned a little, pressing down on her, and that was really exciting. So, Thea, in all of her curiosity, pressed her hand on his hardness. And man, there wasn’t an explanation for Cisco’s shyness there.

“Shit” he said without breath. “Wait”, he asked “I want to do something first” he said, and took her panties from each side and pull them down without difficulty. Then he got between her legs, and looking at her eyes, he got close to kiss her again… slow, like a kind question. And while he kissed her, his hands were looking for her heat. Her breath got stuck in her throat and one of his fingers entered her, and his thumb founded the head of her clitoris. “Is this ok?” he asked, with his mouth in her mouth.

“Super ok” she said, and felt like a complete dork. He smiled, though, so she did too.

He kissed her again, and then kissed her chin, and her neck, and her clavicle, and then he stopped for a second.

“Help me get this off” he asked, and she sat up a little bit to take of her bra herself, without his fingers leaving her. She reclined in the bed again, and he licked her left nipple while he used his free hand to play with the right one. Her nipples never were a great deal to her, but when someone was masturbating her it was always nice to pay a little attention to other parts of her body.

“God, I can’t believe it” he said. “You look better than I thought you would”

“You have thought a lot about how I look naked?” she asked with a smile, while Cisco was looking for the right spots to press on, and it was making her feel a tingle through her arms and legs. It was different to what she usually did to herself, and it felt like the intention wasn’t getting her off right away. It was like he was trying to wake up all the important parts of her body.

“Who can blame me, uh?” he responded, while he sits up and looks at her. He is still in the white wife-beater and the dark boxers, but even then she could see how hard he was, and she felt a desperate hunger for him.

He licked his lips after looking at her like she was going to be part of an especially difficult exam, and then went down on her.

She made a strangled sound when she felt his tongue caress her folds. She loved getting oral, and she hadn’t got any last time she had sex. She likes it even when the person doing it didn’t knew what they were doing, because a tongue down there always felt right. But that didn’t really applied here, ‘cos Cisco had an idea of what he was doing. He was still using two of his fingers to look for her G spot, and even if it felt good, he seemed not to be sure. And his tongue was hitting all the right places, but Thea wanted it to be a little more…

“ _Harder_ ” she asked. “With your tongue” she clarified “I like your fingers” and with those indications, Cisco changed the game and Thea’s body was building up her orgasm slowly, like turning on a machine you haven’t use in a while. “Like that!” she said, and the tremble in her voice was evident.

She lifted her legs a little more, so he would have more space, and he understood that to go a little deeper, and, _so, so good._ Her hands went to his hair, and it was nice to be able to grab his hair in a fist. She didn’t pull his hair, after all she hated it went someone did that to her, but to feel him, and to be close to him in some way.

Even if she could fell her orgasm building, it hit her as suddenly like an arrow in the back. Her moan sounded like a scream too, and she put a little pressure to Cisco’s head to tell him not to stop right away.

“Ok, ok, ok…” she said, when her body started relaxing “Como here” she commanded, and hugged him, bringing him close to her, and kissed him driven by a new sentiment. “That was really good” she told him, the taste of herself in her lips after the kiss.

“Instructions are good” he said, accommodating himself on top of her.

“Yeah?” she asked, moving her legs to each side of his hips. “Some people don’t like that”

“I’m an engineer. I love instructions” he said with a smile.

“Get your clothes off” she said “Now” and she help him pull the wife-beater over his head, and to pull his boxers off.

He had a nice dick, she thought when she could look at it, and she could tell that he was nervous for her assessment. It was dark, not too dark, but in the same color of his sun-kissed skin. It was also in the shape she likes it: not too long, because her canal was a little short and if she tried to get something too long into herself, it hurt; and thick, with an even diameter in most of the shaft. Uncircumcised, too, but he was so hard that she could see the round pink head.

She quickly went to grab it, but remembered just in time to lick her hand first. With enough lubricant, in this case saliva, it was always better.  

“Shit, that’s hot” he said, and closed his eyes.

“Do you have a condom?” she asked, feeling his cock up and down.

Cisco froze.

“Oh, shit!” he hissed, and closed his eyes and face palms. “Sorry… I never… this doesn’t really happens to me”

Thea smiled (even if she wanted to hit him in the head).

“What? You usually have a condom, or don’t get to spend the night with a fellow vigilante?” she asked, with (what was hopefully) a devilish grin.

“Come on, you know what I mean.” And the he looked to Thea’s face and smiled too “Stop it” he laughs.

“Stop what?” and then she squeezes his dick almost too much, and starts the coming and going of her hand again.

“Not that” he says, and closes his eyes.

“So… I don’t have a condom either. It’s has been a while for me too, mmm…” she acknowledges, but God, Cisco’s dick feels good in her hand. It’s hard as a rock, and has enough weight to it that Thea know it would feel _really good_ inside of her. “And fuck, I’m usually in the pill but things have been crazy lately and I have forgotten…”

“It’s alright, it’s alright” he interrupts her explanation “I get it. No glove no love” he accepts, but even if they have been talking she can tell that her hand is doing the job. So, she brings her hand to her face again, and licks it, pouring enough saliva to keep going.

She comes near his ear, while redoubling her efforts, and says “But you were so good to me” and Cisco comes closer to her, as close as he can so she can keep jacking him off. “I was really looking forward to having you inside me. Especially now, that I know you are so handsome **here** ” and she squeezes again, pushing her thumb in the slit of his cock. He whimpers.

He moves to kiss her, and the kiss is filthy, with a lot of tongue and saliva, their mouths too open, the kind of kiss that it would seem too much outside of a moment like this.

“Just keep doing that” he says, out of breath, and his hips jumps to meet her hand. Thea was actually thinking about going down on him, even if she didn’t like to do that the first time she slept with someone. But she really wanted to have Cisco, and if coitus was out of the question, oral sex seemed like the next best thing. But Cisco was _close,_ she could feel it in her hand, in the pre-come that was making everything easier.

She gets her hand a little tighter, and moving a little faster, and Cisco is fucking her hand in and out of it. She uses both hands then, her left hand plays with his testicles, feeling them first and then moving them around and applying a light pressure. 

“You should come on top of me” she said, and Cisco is coming then. Hard, on her belly and on her tits. And it a lot of come, and even if she had never thought about come as something hot, she feels her body react to it. God, Cisco coming on top of her it was _hot._ She had never been turned on by come before.

She never knows when to stop after a guy comes, when they start being hypersensitive. So when he stops coming, she just gives two more pulls and stops.

He lets his body fall besides her and catches his breath.

“Fuck” he says, and is evident that he is tired “I’m sorry about that” he says.

“Don’t be. It was hot” she says, and smiles to him. He looks at her like she’s weird, maybe a good weird, and then kiss her. He looks at her, and she kisses him again, a little deeper.

Thea has a moment to think _‘Woah. That happened’_

“I will bring you something to clean up” he says, and walks to the bathroom. Thea smiles when she sees his butt bounce from side to side while he walks away.

She just stays there, on top of the beds covers (and she just realize that they didn’t even pull down the sheets) and closes her eyes. That was really good sex, or at least a good orgasm, and part of her body wants to go at it again, but she’s too tired. And also, it seems that the sun is coming up. Is that time of the sunrise when is a little bit more clear outside, barely. Or that’s what she can see through the curtains.

“Here” says Cisco, with a box of tissues. He sits by her side and starts cleaning her. She pulls a tissue too, but is just too tired, so she lets Cisco finish the cleaning. Then he leaves the box in the nightstand, and goes to the bathroom to throw the tissues to the garbage.

Then, he washes his hands and comes back. Thea pulls the covers while he walks back to the bed, and sits between the sheets.

“Can I spend the night?” she asks, just out of habit, ‘cos she doesn’t expects for him to say no.

“Of course” he says quickly, and gets in the bed next to her.

“It really late” she says, and goes closer to him. She wants to cuddle, maybe, but isn’t sure if he would be ok with that.

But then he pulls his arm around her and hugs her.

“Yeah, is late. We should sleep” and kisses her cheek.

And like that, they are out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea was a longer fic, but I don't thing I will be writing anymore of this. Thea was supposed to take charge of S.T.A.R labs and make them operative again, as a response of her quest of a new life, and because of that she was going to be in Central City for sometime, dating Cisco.
> 
> Anyway, it's just that I like the idea of these two, specially after reading Expecto Patronum by bettername2come. 
> 
> Hope you leave comments or kudos!


End file.
